Pikart (Rebooted)
Summery Pikart is one of the admins on the VSW, and a leading member of the cult of the holy Waluigi. Pikart is the creator of "The Fucking Shadow Realm", used initially to boot those who dis Waluigi, or the Holy Fruitcake, into punishment (Mainly Char). Pikart is also part of the Admin Force, and pilots the Izuku Soul, which when combined with the other Souls, will create the legendary Soultron. During the Fictional Reality's Flowey Arc, Pikart was possessed by a genocidal being named Arupt, pushing his powers to an extreme. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Arthur (Real Name), Pikart. Nicknames: Pika, Pik, Thief, You just got Yamcha'd, Nicklecat, UnitedTerrorists. Origin: Death Battle Fanon, VS Writers RP Server, Hidden Shinobi Village. Gender: Male Classification: Cinnamon Roll, Megalovania, Phosphora Fucker, Mage of Breath. Powers and Abilities: Electric Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Teleportation, Megalovania Creation, Stat Boosting (Assault, SpeedUp), Ability Restricting (Bind), Delusion, Mind Reading, Weather Manipulation, Healing, Shield Creation (PSI Shield), Fire Manipulation (PK Fire), Illusion Casting, Temporal Awareness, Dragon Sealing (With Dragon Blade), Dragon Manipulation (With Dragon Blade), Dragon Control (With Dragon Blade) | Defense Hindrance, Hammer Generation, Ability Reading. Attack Potency: Large Mountain (Was able to defeat Char while not trying, who was capable of exploding entire mountain ranges.) to Solar System/Multi Solar System (Managed to outmatch Behemoth, who was powerful enough to shake the planet and let out a roar that sent a shockwave that could be seen from lightyears away.) Planet with Storm Creation (By himself, he was able to create a world-wide storm, that has lasted for several months, even with beings trying to stop it. Storm was powerful enough to nullify Primal Groudon's Drought while Groudon was being aided by several other beings.), Multi Solar System to Universal, possibly Multiversal+, or higher via Scaling (Was able of taking out multiple Digimon, as well as fight evenly with those on these levels.), Universal+, possibly higher (Created The Fucking Shadow Realm, which is an infinite void of nothingness.) | Country to Small Continent (Just by entering the form, was able to permanently destroy a entire desert’s environment, turning into a “Volcanic Desert”.) Multi Solar System (While still not trying, Pikart was able to use an attack that was capable of fending off Char's Final Supernova, which is described to be able to be seen from thousands of lightyears away.), High Multiversal+ via Scaling (Killed off many, many Final Stage Digimon with ease, some of which should be on this level, including, but not limited to: Dorugoramon, GranDracmon, Leviamon, Beelzemon, and more.), should be, overall, significantly stronger than Base Pikart. Speed: “Very Fast” (Traveled all the way to chat the second that BowserRules asked “How fast is Pika?”. Managed to grab Papyrus and Mario the moment a nuke was about to land, and then fast enough to escape it’s velocity, all in a matter of milliseconds. Quick enough to blitz several different Digimon, some of which ranging from massively hypersonic, to MFTL+.) | Immeasurable (Was able to react and blitz many, many, beings on this level, mainly Digimon, who have been already stated in AP.) Lifting Strength: idk, does it really matter? Striking Strength: Basically almost all of this above when it comes to physical feats. Durability: Should be less than AP (Pikart, is described as a glass canon, and while he has taken bigger hits in the future, they are mainly thanks to Arupt’s power boost.) | Should be equal to AP (Makes Durability and AP equal.) Stamina: Unknown, implied to be very large. (Didn’t seem tired after his fight against Char, nor any other future opponents.) Range: Ranges, Planetary with Storms. Standard Equipment: * Metal Bats: Carries a large amount of them with him. Are decently durable. * Dragon Blade: A large, 5’10’’ blade. Pikart’s debatably strongest weapon. Can call on it anytime, Power Sword style. Can control and seal any sort of Dragon Attack, and can control dragons. Comes with a plethora of other dragon techniques. * Ban Hammer: A weaponized clabbahin stick, one blow feels like many, many different burning blows. Like all Ban Hammers, ignores durability. * The Sister: A shadowy stand like Pidgeon figure, good for using as a battering ram, and can automatically send people to the fucking shadow realm. Divebombs at FTL speeds. Operates even with Pikart being unconscious. * Mario Death Stare o Doom Mask: A mask used as a last resort, which boosts Pikart’s power immensely. * Clabbahin Stick: A Nigh-Indestructible War Hammer, only accessible in Mario Mask state. Can pull out an infinite amount of them from a Hammerspace. Intelligence: Pretty High I guess? (Able to quickly come up with quick strategies, and is able to figure opponents plans real quick. Smarter than a Troodon, which is considered on of the smartest reptiles, let alone animals to exist in the dinosaur age, if not in ever.) Weaknesses: Lazy and wants to sleep most of the time, considered a glass canon, relies on speed over power, Psynergy and PSI have a limit. Prone to getting migraines | Insane, always angery, and relies more of overpowering opponents than strategizing, Psynergy and PSI have a limit like before, and is also more prone to getting migraines. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * PSI: Has a large amount of PSI attacks, ranging from standard offensive PK attacks like PK Fire, Thunder, and Beam, to supportive attacks like PSI Shield, Counter, and SpeedUp. * Psynergy: Has a large amount of Jupiter Psynergy, the more notable skills, but not excluded to, Bind, Assault, Mind Read, Gale, Bolt, Delusion and Death Leap lines. Changes into Mars Psynergy when equipping the Mario Death Stare o Doom Mask. * The Fucking Shadow Realm: A infinite void with no escape no matter how much bullshit put into escaping it. Drains the powers of the target, making them much more vulnerable. Can keep multiple people inside it. The only way to escape is via incapacitating Pikart, or just being let free. * The Windy Thing: Power obtained from unlocking the power of the Mage of Breath, able to instantly create tornados at an incredibly fast rate, even faster than beings like Leviamon can eat up, no matter how hard it tried. * The Breeze: Power obtained from unlocking the power of the Mage of Breath, allows Pikart to disappear by turning into the wind. Can’t be hit by most attacks in this mode, however, attacks that hit the soul will still effect Pikart. Pikart, also, can’t attack in this mod either. * The Power of Nowhere: Able to teleport in an instant to literally anywhere, including entirely different dimensions. Can sometimes be triggered at random. Is used for transportation rather than combat. * Absolute Energy Absorption: Able to absorb any form of energy, adding it into his own. Can even absorb kinetic energy from others. * Pure Darkness Manipulation: Able to manipulate and manifest dark attacks in a similar vain to his electric and wind elements. This darkness also has a holy aspect in them. * CREATIONLOVANIA: '''Using FL Studio, he is able to make an absurd amount of Megalovanias, which can manifest into physical copies of what they are based on. Currently, Pikart is able to create Sonic, Wario, Waluigi, Chara, Plankton, Modern Patrick, AOSTH Robotnik, Porky Minch, Toriel, Jontron and of course, Sans, like a significant amount more with MEGALOVOTING. However, in a similar fashion, they can only take a single hit before turning to dust, but in return, they are significantly faster than their original counterparts. * '''Tunnel of Doom: '''Only available in Mario Death Stare. By staring directing into the opponents eyes, he can inflict a feeling of spook. The tunnel of doom, is of course, very scary. '''Key: Base Pikart | Mario Death Stare o Doom Category:Death Battle Fanon Category:Self Users Category:VS Writers RP Server Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Tier 2 Category:Solos Digimon Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Solos Earthbound Category:Solos Undertale Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Sealing Users Category:Spooky Category:Shield Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Teleportation Category:Weather Users Category:"Very Fast" Speed Category:Mind Readers Category:Durability Negation